


Lascia che ti divori

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tu... Sei umana, giusto?" chiese sfiorando appena la nuca della bionda, prima col fiato e poi con la punta della lingua.<br/>Christa si irrigidì ancor di più e, con voce tremante si ritrovò a rispondere: "P-penso proprio di sì."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lascia che ti divori

**Titolo:** Lascia che ti divori  
 **Fandom:** Shingeki no Kyojin  
 **Personaggi:** Christa, Ymir  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo  
 **Rating:** Arancione  
 **Avvertimenti:** Fem!Slash, Lime, What if? (E se…)  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 172  
 **Note: 1.** Volevo provare a scrivere qualcosa sulla mia coppia preferita e…  
Missione fallita, lo so! XD  
 **2.** Dedicata al mio amore <3

**__ **

Le dita lunghe e callose di Ymir andarono a sfregare sull'intimità di Christa che, presa alla sprovvista, sussultò per quel tocco.

Si rese conto di essere completamente in balia della sua compagna: il fiato sul collo l'aveva immobilizzata, le mani sul suo corpo le avevo tolto quasi il respiro per l'eccitazione e quegli occhi, dorati e silenziosi, sembravano volerla divorare.

"Ymir..." biascicò, sfiorando le ciocche di capelli scuri dell'altra che le stavano solleticando la clavicola destra. "S-sembri quasi un titano in procinto di mangiarmi!" scherzò, ridendo debolmente, nel tentativo di spezzare quel silenzio e quella tensione che avvertiva su ogni centimetro della sua pelle nuda.

Ymir bloccò le sue labbra per alcuni istanti: le parole di Christa l'avevano inaspettatamente colta di sorpresa.

"Tu... Sei umana, giusto?" chiese sfiorando appena la nuca della bionda, prima col fiato e poi con la punta della lingua.

Christa si irrigidì ancor di più e, con voce tremante si ritrovò a rispondere: "P-penso proprio di sì."

A quella risposta Christa poté sentire le labbra dell'altra contrarsi in un sorriso.

"Allora lascia che ti divori." 

 

 **Spam**  
Longfic originale.

[](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2080433&i=1)   



End file.
